Mercy
Original Characteristics of the J Type Star Skiff The J-type star skiff symbolized the changes sweeping through the galaxy in the final days of the Galactic Republic. Though the star skiff retained the sleek, teardrop-shaped main hull and wide, sweeping wings of previous royal cruisers, a duller finish, exposed access grills and discolored Sossen-7 sublight engines indicated that the star skiff was a product of turbulent times. Perhaps most shocking of all for a Naboo royal vessel, was the inclusion of a pair of top-mounted laser cannons. The J-type star skiff was 29 meters in length, and 49.3 meters wing to wing. Inside, It had a remarkably fast 0.5 hyperdrive and was spacious despite its small size. The Naboo star skiff was equipped with lockers and a medical suite, in addition to the standard cabins and compartments. It could also hold up to 6 passengers. The star skiff was not designed for direct confrontation however, but its speed and agility allowed for quick escapes so the ship could recover from any damage it might sustain. Although it was far too expensive to be produced en masse, the J-type functioned as a refueling partner for the N-1 Starfighter when needed. History Though designed for Queen Apailana, the current monarch continued Naboo's tradition of gratitude towards the services of former Queen Amidala by allowing her to use the star skiff. As a rule, only the planet's monarch could own a vessel sheathed in chromium, but Padmé's popularity and loyalty to Naboo superseded such tradition. Though Padmé was more than capable of piloting the star skiff, she often left the duty of flying the ship to Captain Gregar Typho or C-3PO. J-type star skiffs were also used by contemporary prominent individuals in the Republic. Padmé Amidala used this vessel to negotiate with Ziro Desilijic Tiure over siding with the Republic; however Ziro was not interested in what she was saying. She also flew this ship to Cato Neimoidia with Rush Clovis acting as a spy for the Jedi Council to see if he was bargaining with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. In 19 BBY she used this ship to go to Mustafar during her attempt to find her husband, Anakin Skywalker, just after the conclusion of the Clone Wars. Unbeknownst to her, Obi-Wan Kenobi had stowed aboard the ship, and this led to a fateful duel. After the death of Amidala the star skiff was put to rest by the Naboo as it was a painful reminder of what had happened to their former Queen. Other Senators, however, continued to purchase these ships to improve their standing. 'Recent History and Rebirth' After the difficult birth of Allyah and Raith Sienar's daughter Rachel in 13 ABY Queen Avondale commissioned this ship through Nubia/TEC/and Sienar, for Doctor Annora Mire' as a thank you for saving Allyah's and Rachel's life during child birth. With help of Governor Rythil Mire' to clear the way for it to be build (he had to establish her royal house to the builders before they would proceed). After a year of construction the ships with special medical modifications was deliver to young doctor on Lianna. Upon receiving it she named it'' Mercy'' because that would be what it would bring. Mercy and Annora would not see much action other than the occasional trip off world to gather plant species. In 18 ABY it joined the Medstar fleet as a back medical ship and personal transport for Annora if she is needed elsewhere. However little does she know its being tracked by an unknown group. Currently it is departing for Angels Haven from XE. 'Special Modifications' Though Sienar updated the engines other systems the major modification from the original was it was made slightly longer and two of its six passenger rooms were taken away to make a larger for a top of the line medical lab. Also two Quad guns were added underneath for added protection. It may not can take down a large ship but I can do its damage enough to get away. 'Current thread's *MedStar:Rebuilding Society *MedStar Angels Haven *Neimoidia and Purse Worlds:From default to Recover 'Sources' http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/J-type_star_skiff Category:Starships Category:Notable Ships Category:Subcapital Ships Category:MedStar